


Caretaker

by EntreNous



Series: Only Glimpses: Spirk Ficlets [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Sick Spock, Sniffly Vulcans, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/pseuds/EntreNous
Summary: Spock's a sniffly mess; Jim takes care of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the First Lines Ficlet Meme over [on my tumblr](http://entrenous88.tumblr.com); the anon prompter gave me the first line of the story as their prompt.

“You’re about as useful as socks on a rooster,” Bones groused as he surveyed the damage.

“The efficacy of the male gallinaceous bird attired in clothing not intended for its species is not germane to this situation,” Spock replied before he sneezed three times in a row. He drew himself up right afterward in a dignified pose, but not without knocking over another of the nearby trays of sickbay instruments.

“That’s it. You’re off duty before you cause any more chaos. Doctor’s orders,” Bones barked.

“Your intercession is unnecessary. I am currently able to perform all of my duties,” Spock objected. “The examination to which I consented ought to clear me to return to the bridge.” Then he sniffled piteously.

“No, he’s right, Spock,” Jim said, glancing at the flush on Spock’s cheeks and the sheen of sweat on his brow. “You’re too sick to do anything right now.”

The look Spock shot him was so full of shock and betrayal that Jim felt awful immediately. Then he remembered that Spock freaking _showing his feelings in his expressions_ meant Spock really was a big old mess and needed to start recuperating pronto.

“Commander, you’re to report to your quarters at once,” Jim said sharply in his very best handling-the-situation voice. “And I’ll, uh, escort you there,” he said, his voice lower. 

Bones rolled his eyes. “Well, you might as well stay there, because I’m taking you off duty too.”

“Wait, what?” Jim asked indignantly. “I’m not the one who’s sick!”

Bones grabbed Jim’s arm and dragged him halfway across the room. “Listen, from what I understand, things are hunky dory right now, no pressing issues whatsoever. So I figure the best use of your time is making sure your stubborn Vulcan boyfriend gets plenty of rest and keeps drinking lots of fluids.”

Jim opened to his mouth to object that Spock wasn’t his boyfriend. They’d only hooked up three times. Okay, five, if the times they’d been trapped in caves counted. And maybe they spent lots of time together. Okay, they spent all their off duty time together lately. But they’d kept it quiet; not even Bones knew about – well, whatever it was that they were doing. 

“I will admit that I am not in optimal condition at the current moment,” Spock said thickly from behind them. 

When Jim turned to look, he saw that Spock had half-collapsed on one of the biobeds.

“Okay, no, here – let’s get you back to our – your room,” Jim said in a soothing voice as soon as he’d hurried back over and gotten Spock to lean on him instead of slumping on the bed. 

Spock sighed and snuffled against Jim’s neck. “Will you replicate a serving of spiced tea for me?”

“Tea, soup, whatever you want,” Jim told him. “And you can wear my pajamas; they’re way more comfortable than those weird sleeping robes you have.”

“I will wear your pajamas,” Spock said gravely. “And your thick woolen socks.”

“Okay, Bones, we’re going to take off,” Jim called. “Wait, what are you so smug about?” he asked as Bones smirked at them.

“Oh, I just never thought I’d see the day you made such a good little nurse, Jimbo,” Bones told him archly.

Jim flashed the rudest gesture he knew, one he’d picked up during a street brawl on Delaxonim V. But when Spock sneezed again, Jim hummed reassuringly and hurried his boyfriend off instead of telling Bones exactly where he could stuff it.


End file.
